


Memory Lane

by TripCreates



Series: 50 Days of i7 [8]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Memories, Nostalgia, Part 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Spoilers for Part 3After all these years, Banri still kept Momo's letter.





	Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Banri and just wanted to write a little something focusing on him.
> 
>  
> 
>  **08\. Nostalgia** \- [table 50-A](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)

Banri closed the door behind him and loosened his tie. He toed off his shoes and put on his slippers before making his way into his apartment. It certainly was an interesting day at the office sharing his past with Re:vale. It’s something he didn’t think he’d ever do.

Before talking about it with IDOLiSH7 earlier that day, Banri hadn’t given the past much thought over the past few years. There was no need for it since he’d long moved on from it.

But throughout dinner, he couldn’t shake off the memories. The feelings he felt on stage performing as he sang his heart out. Hearing the crowds cheer for them. Meeting Momo for the first time.

After setting the last of the dishes on the drying rack, Banri felt drawn to his desk drawer. He dug through it and pulled out Momo’s old letter he wrote them all those years ago. Banri couldn’t remember the last time he looked at it but he still remembered the words all the same.

He sank down into his chair and reclined back as he pulled the letter from the envelope. As he read the letter for a countless time, Momo’s words filled him with the same joy he felt back then. It was the moment he knew their music truly connected with someone else. Although he’d moved on with his life and was happy with his current position, it was still nice to be reminded of what it felt like back then. It was a good time for him with Yuki before the incident.

Banri didn’t regret leaving Re:vale even though it caused Yuki a lot of pain. He knew it wouldn’t have remained happy over time if he stayed and it honestly was best for the both of them to go separate ways. Banri was glad to be at Takanashi Productions, helping IDOLiSH7 and Mezzo” grow to their full potential. He simply traded one dream for another. Yuki had Momo and he knew it was the best outcome for them. Everything worked out in the end.

When he was done, he carefully folded the letter and stuck it back into the envelope. For the longest time, Banri didn’t think he needed to look back to those days but maybe it wasn’t so bad going back every now and then.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll something with an actual plot with Banri for his birthday next month!
> 
>  
> 
> If you liked this and want to share it on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/177467084536/memory-lane). Or for twitter, this [post](https://twitter.com/tripcreates/status/1034260657670180864).


End file.
